Valentine
by tohodynasty
Summary: This is pretty much last year's Valentines Day in my fursona's universe. Fursona name is Jasper. I live with Kate (Alpha And Omega) and Jenna (Original Balto), same characters but from my own universe. Hope that clears up any confusion.


Jenna grunted fearfully behind the rubber ball gagging her mouth. Her arms were both forced behind her back, elbow and wrist-bound by rope. Jenna's legs were also bound together firmly from beneath her knees down to her ankles.  
She shivered as she watched me sitting on our bed just a few feet away. I was looking through the Valentine's Day gift bag that Jenna had sat there for me before I had tied her up. Jenna watched me pull out the large Valentine card that was inside. I opened it and read aloud for her to hear:  
"The bliss that I feel in my heart,  
When you are near and not apart,  
Cannot be compared to anything,  
No joys that life can bring,  
Can be greater than having you,  
And be sweeter than loving you.  
Happy Valentine's Day! I love you... Jenna."

I closed the card and looked at her, grinning softly. Jenna watched as I got up from the bed and walked towards her. She closed her eyes quickly as she prepared for the forced punishment she was afraid would come. Her body shook slightly as I felt my hand against her warm cheek.  
Suddenly, her eyes opened wide. She heard a small clicking noise and then opened her mouth to breathe out when the rubber ball gag fell to the floor with a small thud.  
Then she gasped softly. My lips felt against hers warmly and her nose lightly touched mine. Jenna sighed through our kiss, my arms embraced around her back. Her hot breath mixed with mine and my tongue entered her mouth to dance with hers. I sniffed her breath while we tongue-kissed. The scent of Hershey Kisses wafted up my nose faintly as I rubbed my hands lower down her back and over her red fluffy buttocks.  
My claws deeply pinched her butt cheeks. Jenna *mmphed* and gently broke our tongue kiss, then reached over to softly lick my cheek.  
I returned a small kiss to her cheek and said to her, "I love you too, Jen."  
Jenna smiled and then said, "This isn't gonna stop you from doing this, is it?"  
I shook my head negatively while grinned. Jenna just laughed softly. "Should've known." She muttered quietly while feeling me kiss her again.

Chuckling beneath my breath, I moved over behind the roped-up female husky. Jenna shook slightly while feeling my warm human hands stroke smoothly down her sides and thighs as I slowly got down on my knees. Her fur bristled all over all the way down to her lower back.  
I grinned and softly licked above her butt. Her back arched a couple inches. Jenna moaned quietly as I wiped my tongue even lower between the top of her crack. The strawberry-scented aroma of her prostate caught my senses once I reached there and grasped her buttocks firmly with my hands to spread them open wide.  
Jenna bent her back even further when she suddenly felt my tongue effortlessly push into her asshole. She groaned loudly and brushed her tail swiftly against the back of my head. Inhaling the fruity scent of anus that wafted in the air, I slammed my tongue deeper inside and licked around her walls.  
I heard the low guttural purrs sounding from Jenna's throat as I bathed her. She sounded so passionate, so horny. Her back had slowly bent forward and I heard the *drip drip drip* of her orgasmic fluids plopping against the carpet.  
Continuing to pleasure her ass, I moved a hand cautiously between her legs and firmly grasped her leaking pussy in my palm. Jenna arched her back again and gasped in surprise. I grinned while teasingly squeezing her pussy, allowing her juice to wetten between my fingers. She arched her back even further and moaned passionately, enjoying the feel of my fingers pressing against her moist region. She never noticed me pull my tongue out of her ass and only felt the soothing massage.  
Jenna panted softly while I teasingly penetrated her with my index finger. The sexy canine gasped again in erotic pleasure, my finger slowly stroking between the warm barriers of her attractive womanhood. Her juices continued to spill onto the floor. She had excreted so much that a good-sized puddle had taken shape at her feet.  
I grinned while fingering her pussy, "Damn, baby. You must be feeling pretty hot tonight."  
Jenna moaned and nodded, "Mmm, yeah."  
I gently pushed my finger further and slowly approached her G-Spot. "Guess I'll have to take desperate measures."  
Jenna yelped in sudden delight once I started tickling the sensitive bean-shaped area between her vaginal opening and her urethra. Her tail wagged fiercely and her whole body vibrated. Jenna's breasts bounced at rapid speed as I continued to stimulate her erogenous G-Spot with my finger.  
Jenna gasped again mutely and then yelped softly, "Okay... Okay. Please stop... I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum."  
Removing my finger from her Spot, I pulled out of her pussy and kept her wet opening spread wide. Jenna gasped once more before her lovely clear sauce burst from within her in a misty spray. I saw her howl loudly, still leaking cum around her surface. I then pulled my closed switchblade from my jeans pocket and flicked it open.

Jenna shivered quietly while I carefully cut the knot binding her ankles together. I sliced the one tying her wrists together afterwards and let the ropes drop to the floor.  
Jenna sighed softly and turned around rubbing her wrists. I felt my hands over her shoulders as she looked up at me smiling. "Happy Valentine's Day, tough guy." She said softly, kissing me lightly.  
I kissed Jenna back and effortlessly pressed her down onto the bed, her back once again arched with her feet planted firmly on the floor. Jenna giggled sweetly. Her tail wagged excitedly as she wrapped her long arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of her.  
I gently bit my teeth down on the fold of her left ear and nibbled her. Jenna softly moaned from the tender sensation. She grasped her clawed hands over my wrists as I *nommed* on her and gently moved my hands over her round firm breasts. Grinning while I sucked her ear, my hands softly groped her breasts as she stroked those hands in return.  
"Ouch..." I said quietly. Jenna had softly nipped my cheek while I was pleasuring her. Knowing that she was asking for my attention, I ceased chewing her ear and moved my head over to stare into her eyes.

"Yes, miss?" I grinned at her, continuing to caress her warm milk jugs.  
Jenna grinned back slightly, then slowly frowned. I tilted my head at her as she narrowed her eyes downward to focus on her massaged chest.  
I asked again, "Jen... What's up, love?"  
Jenna just sighed quietly, her eyes relaxingly folded back. "Jasper... I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked her confusingly.  
"I... I wanted to get you something more as a gift. Something other than the card. But our financial troubles and such... I'm sorry. I wanted to give you something personal and I was unable to deliver." Jenna said sadly, nuzzling my right hand.  
"Jenna... You did deliver something personal. Personal to me, anyway." I said back to her while stroking her head and ears.  
"And what was that?" She asked me, finally looking back into my eyes.  
I kissed her softly. "Your love, your warmth, your care, your comfort... That's just the beginning. If you recall correctly, I wasn't exactly in the best state when you showed up at my doorstep. I had just lost a dear loved one that I miss every day, Kate was a lot of good help but she was still not nearly enough to mend my broken heart completely.  
"Then you showed up. Weak and tired from your long journey... I took you in and along with Kate, we brought you back to health. I snuggled with both of you every night for months after my grandfather's death. Every morning and every night, the first and last I got to see were your bright, beautiful brown eyes. I got to hear your soft loving voice at the beginning and at the end.  
"Over time, being with you had slowly stitched my heart back into a whole. You healed me, baby... Thanks to your warmth and love and compassion, you made me feel like a better man inside. You understand, baby? You gave me the most eternal gift anybody could've given me. And I love you more and more everyday for it."  
Jenna was at a loss for words. The past Valentine's Day we had and both past Christmases, I had never told her those words. I waited for her response patiently.  
Finally, I saw a bright precious smile spread over her face and gave her a long romantic kiss. Her eyes closed as we kissed and I could see sparkling tears stream from her eye ducts.  
She then broke the kiss. She said in response to my truth, "Oh, Jasper... That was so beautiful. I am eternally happy to be your loving wife. To hold and care for, to love and to cherish. To comfort when you're hurt, to heal when you're sick. To assist when you're in need, to play when you're bored. I will stick by you, Jasper... to the end. I love you." She kissed me again quickly.  
"I am touched, Jenna. You have proven over and over and over again that you'll never give up on me. You are the light that shines my darkness, the fire that heats my heart. Which is why I want to give you this on this lovely night..."  
Jenna cocked her head. "Give me what?" She asked curiously.  
Carefully, I kneeled over her and held her body up so I could embrace her. "Jenna, what I want to give you this Valentine's night... is the opportunity to make you a mother again. Jen... I want to have another pup. And I want to have it with you."

I finished speaking and Jenna's jaw just dropped. Out of all the things I had spoke of tonight, this one caught her by surprise the most. She pondered her thoughts.  
It had been nearly a year since her and I had gotten our first born daughter, Aniu "named after Balto's mother". She had grown up so fast. Now she was a total tomboy, grown up and waiting for her own future.  
Jenna admitted, it would be nice to be a mother again. She loved pups dearly, especially taking care of them. It was one of the happiest times of her life when she gave birth to Aniu. She would give anything to enjoy that moment again.  
Jenna moved his muzzle forward and softly licked my cheek. She whispered into my ear, "Wanna make me a mommy again? Then take off those pants."  
Smiling at her, I moved off her and got off the bed. She just laid there, watching me undress while slowly spreading her long legs so I could see her pussy. I kicked my jeans off against the closed bedroom door. My underwear dropped down afterwards and I needingly crawled back onto the bed mattress and got between her legs. My hands pressed against both sides of her groin and pushed on them, spreading her legs even further. I waited for Jenna's command.  
Jenna giggled softly and said, "Fuck me."

I amorously stroked her groin and then easily guided my cock into her pussy, still scented with orgasm. Jenna held her head back and gasped softly. Her chest heaved up slowly and her stomach sank down. I slowly guided my hands up over her belly as the heat of her pussy clouded my penis.  
Jenna's body continued to heave in and out attractively in front of my eyes. My hands kept moving up her delightful figure, my cock fiercely thrusting inside her. I then grabbed her breasts firmly and rammed her hard against her G-Spot.  
"Ahhh!" Jenna sharply yelped. Her body convulsed as I kept stroking the side of my cock against her most tender area. Her long legs lifted themselves up and she wrapped her arms around my back, then she pulled me in further into her pussy. I went in balls-deep and kept fucking her G-Spot mercilessly.  
Jenna yelped again loudly and another orgasm came from her. Wet fluids seeped from her vagina and soaked between her legs and all over my cock and balls. Still I thrusted hard in her pussy and forced her to leak more orgasmic juice. Jenna grunted while clenching her teeth. She eased her legs back down and I moved a hand away from her breast to firmly grasp her thigh.  
I could suddenly hear her softly whimper from the increased stimulation to her G-Spot. My hand softly rubbed Jenna's thigh as I watched her pussy leak cum. Jenna moaned pleasurably, removing her hands from around me to touch her pelvic region. I slowed my thrusting and watched her continue to ejaculate while pulling out halfway to stroke the seed out of my cock.  
Still rubbing her thigh with one hand, I masturbated within her body and shot my sperm inside her. Jenna gasped one final time, feeling the seed stream through her. I ejaculated all I could into her, eager to give her what we both wanted. She felt it rushing within her and moaned gently as I pulled myself out of her.

Jenna kept her hands covered over his pelvis, feeling me gently tap her pussy. She said to me teasingly before rolling over on her right side, "Want some more, BIG man?"  
I watched her rest on her side thumping her tail against the sheets. Her pussy was again exposed showing her sticky cum still soaking into her.  
I laughed softly and asked, "Sure you can handle one last round?"  
Jenna replied softly, "Jasper, I am in so much heat. I want more."  
I laid behind Jenna and wrapped an arm over her stomach as she kept touching herself. I used my other hand to hold my cock steady and felt it against her pussy. Her body tensed up slightly, feeling my cock slowly re-penetrating her. My remaining arm went over her to wrap around her belly and suddenly I started ramming her again.  
Thrusting in her fiercely, I listened to Jenna's erotic sounds of ecstasy. The cheeks of her ass jiggled sexily showing off her tight prostate as I kept fucking her wildly. The strawberry-scented smell breached my senses. Jenna pushed her rear back further forcing my cock to go deeper inside.  
I groaned deeply and continued to slam her pussy, brushing softly against her G-Spot again. Jenna gasped from the sudden contact. Her body convulsed gently as she moaned, "Oohhh... Fuck me hard."  
Rolling her over onto her stomach, I knelt over her forcing my hands onto her back and dominantly fucked her pussy hard. Her buttocks heaved up and down attractively wafting the fruity smell of her anus. As I forced myself on her and repeatedly hit her G-Spot, I pick up the small bottle of lubricant sitting on the lamp dresser nearby. I popped the bottle cap off and spread her cheeks open while ramming her and listening to her whimper. The clear liquid squirted over her anus and inside. Jenna shivered from the cold touch and grunted quietly from me pulling out.

I pushed my cock forward, then gently I penetrated her tight prostate. Jenna gasped softly, enjoying the sudden feel of my large penis resting within her curvacious ass.  
Slowly I started thrusting inside her anus. It hurt a little but not enough for her to hold back from having her sweet and sexy ass fucked.  
Fucking her ass slowly back and forth, my hands removed themselves from her buttocks and snuck down beneath her chest to grab her wonderful furry breasts. I squeezed her breasts firmly while gaining speed inside her extremely tight ass, pounding her rectum with wild force. Jenna squealed softly while feeling the walls of her anus clench around my raging hot cock. I could feel her ass tightening as well and accelerated inside her, adding more force. My hands tightened their grip on Jenna's breasts and my cock banged her ass faster and harder.  
Soon, I came hard inside her rectum. Jenna gasped sharply as she felt my warm cum enter her ass. Her body relaxed shortly, feeling the rest of my stored-up seed ultimately fill her prostate. I pulled out of her afterwards and then removed my hands from her chest.

Both of us tired and sore, I moved off of her and laid over to a side next to her. Jenna smiled and pulled our unfolded blanket over us. She then moved to her side facing me and held on, burying her face into my chest. I smiled sleepily at her and softly kissed her head.  
Jenna moved her head up and gently kissed me. "I love you, Jasper... Forever always." She said before kissing me again.  
"And I love you, Jen... Forever always." I replied to her, kissing her muzzle while flipping off the bedside lamp.


End file.
